basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Foreign NBA Players
Argentina *[ *Manu Ginobili (dual citizen of Argentina and Italy; represents Argentina internationally) *Walter Herrmann (dual citizen of Argentina and Spain; represents Argentina internationally) *Andres Nocioni (dual citizen of Argentina and Italy; represents Argentina internationally) *Fabricio Oberto (dual citizen of Argentina and Italy; represents Argentina internationally) *Pepe Sánchez (dual citizen of Argentina and Spain; represents Argentina internationally) *Luis Scola (dual citizen of Argentina and Spain; represents Argentina internationally) *Rubén Wolkowyski (dual citizen of Argentina and Poland; represents Argentina internationally) Australia *Chris Anstey *Andrew Bogut *Mark Bradtke *Lanard Copeland (born in the US, naturalized Australian) *Andrew Gaze *Ricky Grace (born in the US, represented Australia internationally) *Shane Heal *Nathan Jawai (the first Indigenous Australian ever to play in the NBA) *Luc Longley *Darnell Mee (born in the US, represents Australia internationally) *Luke Schenscher Bahamas *Rick Fox (dual citizen of The Bahamas and Canada; represented Canada internationally) *Mychal Thompson *Ian Lockhart *Dexter Cambridge Belgium *Didier Ilunga Mbenga (born in DR Congo) *Milt Palacio (born in the US, represents Belize internationally) Brazil *Rafael Araújo *Leandro Barbosa *Rolando Ferreira *Alex Garcia *Nenê *Anderson Varejão *João Vianna *Marcus Vinicius Bulgaria *Georgi Glouchkov *Ruben Boumtje-Boumtje *Luc Richard Mbah a Moute Canada *Joel Anthony *Norm Baker *Hank Biasatti (born in Italy, but a Canadian citizen) *Ron Crevier *Bobby Croft *Samuel Dalembert (born in Haiti, naturalized in Canada, represents Canada internationally) *Rick Fox (dual citizen of The Bahamas and Canada; represented Canada internationally) *Stewart Granger *Lars Hansen (born in Denmark, naturalized in Canada, represented Canada internationally) *Bob Houbregs *Todd MacCulloch *Jamaal Magloire *Steve Nash (born in South Africa, naturalized in Canada, represented Canada internationally) *Leo Rautins *Mike Smrek *Gino Sovran *Ernie Vandeweghe *Bill Wennington *Jim Zoet *Mengke Bateer *Sun Yue *Tom Meschery (born in then Manchuria, ethnic Russian, eventually a naturalized U.S. citizen) *Wang Zhizhi *Yao Ming *Yi Jianlian *Joe Alexander (born in Taiwan) *Dalibor Bagaric *Gordan Giricek *Mario Kasun *Toni Kukoc *Damir Markota (born in Bosnia and Herzegovina, naturalized in both Croatia and Sweden, represents Croatia internationally) *Drazen Petrovic *Zoran Planinic *Dino Radja *Bruno Sundov *Zan Tabak *Stojko Vrankovic *Roko Ukic *Jiří Welsch *George Zidek *Didier Ilunga Mbenga (naturalized Belgian) *Dikembe Mutombo *Lazaro Borrell *Al Cueto *Andres Guibert *Garth Joseph *Luis Flores *Francisco García *Al Horford *Tito Horford *Felipe López *Trevor Ariza (born in the U.S., Dominican mother) Charlie Villenueva *Alaa Abdelnaby (naturalized U.S. citizen) *Martin Müürsepp *Hanno Möttölä *Tariq Abdul-Wahad *Alexis Ajinça *Nicolas Batum *Boris Diaw *Yakhouba Diawara *Mickaël Gelabale *Ian Mahinmi *Cozell McQueen *Jérôme Moïso *Tony Parker (born in Belgium) *Johan Petro *Mickaël Piétrus *Antoine Rigaudeau *Michael Stewart *Ronny Turiaf *Dominique Wilkins (born in France while his father was stationed there with the U.S. Air Force) Even though Joakim Noah has a French passport, he is not considered an "international" player by the NBA because he was born in New York City (he also attended high school and college in the USA). Under FIBA rules, Noah can qualify for any of four national teams—the USA by birth, France through his father, Sweden through his mother, and Cameroon through his paternal grandfather. He has yet to choose a basketball nationality. *Stephane Lasme *Zaza Pachulia (dual citizen of Georgia and Turkey; represents Georgia internationally) *Vladimir Stepania *Iakovos "Jake" Tsakalidis (born in Georgia and raised in Greece; dual citizen of both countries, but represents Greece internationally) *Nikoloz Tskitishvili *Shammond Williams (born in US, represented Georgia internationally) *Uwe Blab *Shawn Bradley (born with dual Germany-U.S. citizenship; represented Germany internationally) *Frido Frey *Chris Kaman (born in the US, represents Germany internationally) *Dirk Nowitzki *Detlef Schrempf *Kiki Vandeweghe (born with dual Germany-U.S. citizenship) *Christian Welp *John Brown *Kent Edelin *Jo Jo English *Duane Washington *Antonis Fotsis *Andreas Glyniadakis *Efthimios Rentzias *Vassilis Spanoulis *Iakovos "Jake" Tsakalidis (born in Georgia and raised in Greece; dual citizen of both countries, but represents Greece internationally) *Marko Jarić (also a Serbian citizen, represented Serbia internationally) *Predrag "Peja" Stojaković (also a Serbian citizen, represented Serbia internationally) *Dragan Tarlać (also a Serbian citizen, represented Serbia internationally) *Rasho Nesterovic (also a Slovenian and Serbian citizen, represented Slovenia internationally) Note that although Kosta Koufos represents Greece internationally, the NBA does not classify him as an "international" player because he was born and raised in Canton, Ohio. He was born a citizen of both the U.S. and Greece—the U.S. by his birth in Ohio, and Greece because both of his parents emigrated from Greece to the U.S. *Rawle Marshall *Jason Miskiri *Samuel Dalembert (raised in Canada and naturalized in that country) *Olden Polynice *Yvon Joseph *Kornél Dávid *Petur Gudmundsson *Hamed Haddadi *Pat Burke *Marty Conlon *Andrea Bargnani *Marco Belinelli *Mike D'Antoni (born and raised in the U.S., represented Italy internationally) *Vinny Del Negro (born and raised in the U.S., naturalized in Italy) *Vincenzo Esposito *Danilo Gallinari *Stefano Rusconi *Patrick Ewing (naturalized US citizen; represented the U.S. internationally) *Rumeal Robinson *Wayne Sappleton *Gary Voce *J. R. Henderson (American who naturalized in Japan, changing his name to J. R. Sakuragi) *Yuta Tabuse *Andris Biedrins *Gundars Vetra *Rony Seikaly (born with dual Lebanon-U.S. citizenship; represented the U.S. internationally) *Steve Kerr (born with dual Lebanon-U.S. citizenship; represented the U.S. internationally) *Martynas Andriuskevicius *Zydrunas Ilgauskas *Sarunas Jasikevicius *Linas Kleiza *Arvydas Macijauskas *Sarunas Marciulionis *Arvydas Sabonis *Darius Songaila *Alvin Jones *Stefanche Branov *Soumaila Samake *Horacio Llamas *Eduardo Nájera *Žarko Čabarkapa *Predrag Drobnjak *Žarko Paspalj *Predrag Savović *Slavko Vraneš *Aleksandar Radojević *Mike Flynn (U.S. citizen, grew up in Jeffersonville, Indiana) *Hank Beenders *Francisco Elson *Dan Gadzuric *Geert Hammink *Swen Nater *Rik Smits *Sean Marks *Kirk Penney *Peter Aluma *Kelenna Azubuike (born in UK) *Yinka Dare *Obinna Ekezie *Julius Nwosu *Hakeem Olajuwon (naturalized U.S. citizen; represented the U.S. internationally) *Michael Olowokandi *Olumide Oyedeji *Ime Udoka (born in the US) *Emeka Okafor (born in the US) *Torgeir Bryn Andre Igoudala *Rolando Blackman (naturalized U.S. citizen; represented the U.S. internationally) *Ruben Garces *Stuart Gray *Lorenzo Charles (born in the U.S., represented Panama internationally) *Marcin Gortat *Maciej Lampe *Cezary Trybański *Carlos Arroyo *Jose Juan Barea *Guillermo Diaz *Butch Lee *Jose "Piculin" Ortiz *Peter John Ramos *Ramon Rivas *Daniel Santiago *Ernie Grunfeld (raised in Queens, naturalized in the U.S., and represented the U.S. internationally) *Gheorghe Mureşan *Sergei Bazarevich *Viktor Khryapa *Andrei Kirilenko *Yaroslav Korolev *Sergei Monia *Pavel Podkolzin *Adonal Foyle (naturalized U.S. citizen) *DeSagana Diop *Pape Sow *Mamadou N'Diaye *Boniface N'Dong *Cheikh Samb *Mouhamed Saer Sene *Makhtar N'Diaye *Miloš Babić *Radisav Čurčić *Predrag "Sasha" Danilović *Vlade Divac *Aleksandar "Sasha" Djordjević *Mile Ilić *Marko Jarić (also a Greek citizen, represented Serbia internationally) *Nenad Krstić *Darko Miličić *Aleksandar Pavlović (born in Montenegro) *Kosta Perović *Vladimir Radmanović *Igor Rakočević *Željko Rebrača *Predrag "Peja" Stojaković (also a Greek citizen, represented Serbia internationally) *Dragan Tarlać (also a Greek citizen, represented Serbia internationally) *Ratko Varda *Rastko Cvetković *Richard Petruska *Primoz Brezec *Goran Dragic *Marko Milic *Bostjan Nachbar *Rasho Nesterovic (also a Greek and Serbian citizen, represented Slovenia internationally) *Beno Udrih *Uros Slokar *Sasha Vujacic *Goran Dragic *Steve Nash (born in South Africa, but raised in and naturalized in Canada, and represented Canada internationally) *Ha Seung-Jin *Wallace Bryant (U.S. Citizen) *José Calderón *Rudy Fernández *Jorge Garbajosa *Marc Gasol *Pau Gasol *Raúl López *Fernando Martín *Juan Carlos Navarro *Sergio Rodríguez *Wally Szczerbiak (born in Spain, U.S. citizen) *Manute Bol *Luol Deng (born in Sudan, naturalized in the United Kingdom; represents the UK in FIBA competitions and England in the Commonwealth Games) *Deng Gai *Miles Simon (born in Sweden with dual U.S.-Swedish citizenship) *Thabo Sefolosha *Ken Charles *Carl Herrera (born in Trinidad and Tobago, represented Venezuela internationally) *Ersan İlyasova *İbrahim Kutluay *Mehmet Okur *Mirsad Türkcan *Hedo Türkoğlu *Kyrylo Fesenko *Stanislav Medvedenko *Oleksiy Pecherov *Vitaly Potapenko *Alexander Volkov *John Amaechi (born in USA, raised in England) *Robert Archibald (Scotland) *Kelenna Azubuike (England) *Steve Bucknall (England) *Luol Deng (born in Sudan, raised in England) *James Donaldson *Ndudi Ebi (England) *Ben Gordon (born in England, raised in USA) *Chris Harris *Pops Mensah-Bonsu (England) *Michael Olowokandi (born in Nigeria, raised in England) *Esteban Batista *Raja Bell *Tim Duncan (represents the U.S. internationally) *Charles Claxton *Carl Herrera (born in Trinidad and Tobago, represented Venezuela internationally) *Óscar Torres Category:NBA players A-Z